Ab Intra
by Near Twilight
Summary: When a Mary-Sue comes to Duel Academy, is she pushing Alexis and Jaden farther apart, or is she just driving them together? JadenxAlexis Slight JadenxMary-SueOC
1. Chapter 1

This is an Jaden/Alexis story. The OC in here is a Mary Sue, so you have been warned.

I'm writing this, because I wanted to try something more in the humor department, though this wasn't a funny chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related. Heck, if you want to take Selena, you can have her.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at Duel Academy. Class was almost over, when everyone got the news that a new transfer student was coming.

"Jaden, Jaden, JADEN," said Syrus Truesdale, he was trying to wake up his friend, Jaden Yuki, who has fallen asleep during class.

"I'm up Sy, so what's new?," Jaden asked.

"There's a new transfer student coming in a few minutes, everybody has been asked to come greet her," Syrus replied.

"Sweet, since they're a transfer student, they'll have to be in Slifer, because that's where all of the transfers go," Jaden said while pulling Syrus along to the docks.

A ship was coming upon the horizon. On the deck, a girl with long, shiny blonde hair, and innocent purple eyes, was watching Duel Academy as the ship pulled up onto the docks. She graciously picked up her suitcases and strutted down the ramp. She stopped in front of Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Shephard.

"Like, what are you supposed to be, a cross-dressing idiot," she asked Dr. Crowler.

Everyone cheered in the background.

"I am appalled Miss Motou, surely you wouldn't sink that low to insult me, like a wretched Slifer slacker," replied Dr. Crowler.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Selena Arianna Julia Violet Mary Sue Motou, and second of all, who will show me my dorm," Selena finished enthusiastically.

Every guy raised raised their hands, and a few girls.

"Jaden Yuki, here will show you your dorm in the Slifer area," Shephard said while pushing a Slifer with brown hair towards Selena.

All of the boys plus a few girls in the area cursed at not being chosen.

"Sweet, we can duel, so you better get your game on," Jaden said as he was pulling out his deck from its holder.

"Hmm, we can duel later, so will you please show me my room," Selena said.

"Well, since you are the only girl in Slifer, we have a special room for you," said Shephard.

* * *

Jaden grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her to his side, leading her to the slifer dorms. They left poor Syrus to carry all of Selena's baggage.

"We are going to have a lot of fun we can duel, and blah blah blah," Jaden started, but Selena wasn't listening.

_This guy is so hot, by tomorrow I bet I'll have already gone to 3rd base with him._

Soon, both Jaden and Selena had reached the door of Selena's room with Syrus behind them by about 5 meters.

"So this is where I leave you, we have class tomorrow at 8, and I'll introduce you to all of my friends," Jaden said.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon, you should join me in my room," Selena asked seductively.

"Sure" Jaden replied not understanding Selena's tone of voice.

"Jay, could you carry Selena's baggage inside," Syrus asked before collapsing before Jaden's feet.

Jaden looked at his watch, then said, "It is 5 till 9, os we have 5 minutes left".

_Damnit, looks like I'll have to wait till tomorrow._

So, Jaden helped Selena carry all of her luggage into her room and left her.

_Watch out Jaden, soon you shall be mine._

* * *

I really wanted this to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to cut off. Anyway, doesn't my Mary-Sue seem quiet evil, wait until she meets everyone else in the next chapter.

And constructive criticism is welcome, for this is only my second fanfic. My other one being a one-shot, which wasn't very good.


	2. Meeting Selena

Sorry, I just got around to writing this. I've been busy for the past few months, with school and everything. I just finished watching La Corda D'oro, and my writing muse came back.

After all, better late than never.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, enough said.

* * *

The next day Selena woke up to her alarm at 5:00 AM. After all, it takes a long time for Selena to make herself beautiful.

By the time she was finished with everything, it was 7:59 AM.

_Oops, looks like I don't have enough time for breakfast, oh well._

So she just skipped to class.

By the time Selena reached her 1st period, it was 8:06. She was six minutes late.

"Like, sorry that I'm late. It won't happen again," Selena excused herself.

"Just sit down," Dr. Crowler growled back.

Selena took her seat next to Jaden in the slifer section.

"Could ya wait here after class, I have some friends for you to meet," Jaden asked ecstaticly.

"Sure, anything for you Jaden, and I mean anything," Selena replied, once again in a seductive tone.

"Sweet, I'm sure you'll love them," said Jaden being oblivious to Selena's tone.

"NO TALKING IN CLASS, ESPECIALLY YOU SLIFER SLACKERS!!!," Crowler yelled.

"Like, I was just wondering, are you a transvestite, or is purple lipstick just a new fad," Selena retorted.

Crowler was flabbergasted, how dare she, a Slifer slacker, talk to him like that.

"That's it, to the Chancellor's office" Crowler replied while taking out his office referrals.

"Fine," snapped Selena, while she was gathering her items.

Everyone, but one certain blonde Obelisk was cheering in the background because of Selena's triumph over the professor.

_

* * *

_

Soon class was over, Selena was waiting near the door.

"Hey, I thought you were in trouble," Jaden said.

"Shephard let me off because of my father," Selena replied smoothly.

"So, I guess we can meet my friends now," Jaden said while leading her to a group of teenagers.

"This is Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, and Zane," Jaden said while pointing to each of them in turn.

"Wait, why are you here Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"I just wanted to see Selena," Chazz replied with hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks, I'm flattered," Selena said to Chazz.

_Not bad. A Princeton, but I still have my eye on Jaden._

* * *

_Just grin and bear it, Alexis._

Alexis had just met Selena, and boy was Selena getting on her nerves.

First of all, she kept on staring at Jaden.

Second, the outfit she wore was just plain sluttish. Since she is the daughter of Yugi Motou, she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted to the academy. Her outfit is even worse than the Obelisk girls uniform. She wore a miniskirt, even shorter than Alexis's, and camisole that showed her midriff. Alexis could tell that she had already seduced most of the guys of the school.

Third, she was just plain annoying.

"I'm going to head back to the dorms, it's getting late"

"Okay, see you later," Jaden said to Alexis, not even looking at her while Selena occupied his attention.\

"Okay," Alexis said softly with a sad note in her voice.

"I'm sure Jaden will come to his senses by tomorrow," Syrus said, obviously immune to Selena's so-called charm.

"I hope"

* * *

Dangit, I was really hoping I could make this longer, but I just seemed like a good place to cut off.


End file.
